The Dolphin and The Scarecrow
by m00nwat3r
Summary: So what happens when Both Kakashi and iruka are sexually frustrated? Ad Iruka being fed up with Kakashi being a "Manipulative Bastard"? Well, we will see  .   not my best story  Yaoi. KakaXIru. And send me Requests.! There may be a second chapter.!


Ok, so I know I haven't written a new story in a while and I apologize deeply. So here is one about Kakashi and Ikruka. If you don't like yaoi.. then don't read.. Duhhhhh.!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kakashi is on his way back to his apartment from a long day of training. Not only was he tired of Sasuke's and Naruto's useless bickering, but he has been sexually frustrated because Iruka has been "PMS"ing. Whiich doesn't make sense since he is a male after all. "_Damn that Iruka." He probably won't be in the mood tonight either." _Kakashi shook his head and rubbed his neck. All this negative thinking is probably not good. All he wants is to be inside his lover hear him moan his name at the height of one of the many orgasm Kakashi would give him. Kakashi made his way to the door of the apartment. He unlocked the door and walked in. He paused, _"Wait a sec…. Why is it dark and where is Iruka….." _ Kakashi got into a defensive stance and walked around slowly and almost erasing his breath as he lowered his chakra level. He made his way into the kitchen and looked around; it was clean as always nothing suspicious. He stalked slowly to the bedroom door, as he opened it he heard grunting and curses coming from the bedroom. It was Iruka's voice. He sounded….. Frustrated? Since when did Iruka show any emotion except for calm, well except for just not being in the mood. Kakashi slowly opened the door and stepped in. He watched as Iruka kept hitting and throwing things.

"Damnit! I can't do this anymore!" he punched the wall leaving a pretty good dent, he would have to explain that to Kakashi. He looked at the dent huffing then let out a final sigh before plopping on the floor Indian-style head down on hands. "Damn… Damn…Damn." Kakashi slowly made his way to the form that was glistening slightly in sweat. He wrapped his arms and legs around the frustrated dolphin. "Iruka.." Kakashi started to slowly nip at his neck sucking every now and then. "You manipulative bastard." Iruka could barely get the words out because he was fighting his reactions of stretching out his neck to give Kakashi more room to work with. Iruka turned around to face Kakashi both of them now on their knees. Kakashi wraps his two fingers around the top of his mask and slowly pulls it down revealing his face.

Iruka never ceased to be amazed at Kakashi's beautiful face. Kakashi pulled Iruka in for a passionate kiss while lowering them onto the floor him on top. Iruka quickly became frustrated and flipped them over, Kakashi letting out a grunt as he hit the ground. "Always the same with you Kakashi, you always have to be in control, always have to be on top…" Iruka forcefully ripped Kakashi of his shirt and himself the same. He slowly lowered his clothed behind onto Kakashi's hard member and slowly started grinding their clothed lower regions together. He lowered himself over Kakashi and started to kiss his neck sucking occasionally then kissed down his chest until he got right above the button of his pants. Iruka then reached for the scarecrow's pockets and pulled out a tube of lube. "Typical Kakashi." Iruka stripped Kakashi of his oants and boxers and he the same. He squeezed the lube onto his fingers and then used his other hand to rest on the wood floor by Kakashi's side. "Now, I'm in control." He stared at Kakashi as he started to play with his own entrance biting his lower lip.

Kakashi watched as his love was masturbating right above him. It made his member feel as if it was swelling and was aching to be given attention. Just then, Iruka let out a gasp and shivered. Kakashi could only imagine what the dolphin was doing and the thought made him even more aroused watching his lover push back against his own fingers and imagining what Iruka was doing . Kakashi brought his hand to the base of his member and slowly started pumping while listening and watching his lover. Iruka gave Kakashi a glare and stated, "If you do that again this ends here." Kakashi reluctantly moved his and awal from his member and Iruka continued.

Iruka slowly pulled out his fingers and went into a squatting position and leaned back. He then grabbed Kakashi's member and lined it with his entrance and without warning, he slid down all the way until he was filled to the hilt. And without getting used to Kakashi's size, he came back up then went back down slowly going at a pace and getting faster. He went as fast as he could before kakashi started thrusting up into him. Making iruka moan even more. But as soon as Kakashi hit Iruka's prostate, it was over Kakashi put Iruka on his side lifted his leg and thrusted into him with no mercy hitting Iruka's "pot of gold" dead on repeatedly. All Iruka could do was moan. He was complete Jello in Kakashis hands. With a couple of moans and saying names both men came at the same time. Iruka breathed heavily and was satisfied that his frustration was final gone. But kakashi wasn't done yet. He made iruka get on all fours and rammed into him over and over again making sure to hit the right spot. Iruka was in so much pleasure, he couldn't even make a sound. Kakashi was literally doing him senseless. After a few more good thrusts, Kakashi finally came his member spurting until Iruka was leaking with his semen. When Kakashi finally came down from his "high" he saw his dolphin had came multiple times and was laying on the floor gasping and flushed. Kakashi grabbed his shirtand cleaned up Iruka with it. Then, carried his love into the bed, crawled in with him. Iruka had just the energy to throw himself across Kakashi and mutter "manipulative bastard." Then immediately fell to sleep, Kakashi just chuckled and kissed him on the head. "I love you too, my little dolphin." And he let the blanket of satisfying sleep take over.


End file.
